


[PODFIC] The Life and Times of Johanna Mason

by himitsutsubasa



Series: PODFIC [3]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himitsutsubasa/pseuds/himitsutsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9905854/1/The-Life-and-Times-of-Johanna-Mason">The Life and Times of Johanna Mason</a>: Chapter 1</p><p> </p><p>  <span>A Johanna-centered longfic detailing the journey of Johanna Mason from her victory at the 71st Hunger Games to her participation in the Rebellion. To be updated weekly, featuring original characters, previous victors, sassy!Caesar and some JohannaxKatniss when we get there, as well as periodic Johannaxother. Books-based and Johanna-centric.</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] The Life and Times of Johanna Mason

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Life and Times of Johanna Mason](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/43210) by queenrichard3rd. 



> I have blanket permissions, But I'm not sure if I want to keep podficcing this one.

[PODFIC] [The Life and Times of Johanna Mason](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9905854/1/The-Life-and-Times-of-Johanna-Mason): Chapter 1

Written by [queenrichard3rd](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5372581/queenrichard3rd) 

Podficced by himitsutsubasa

A Johanna-centered longfic detailing the journey of Johanna Mason from her victory at the 71st Hunger Games to her participation in the Rebellion. To be updated weekly, featuring original characters, previous victors, sassy!Caesar and some JohannaxKatniss when we get there, as well as periodic Johannaxother. Books-based and Johanna-centric.

[Listen.](http://himitsutsubasa.tumblr.com/post/81509011756/podfic-the-life-and-times-of-johanna-mason)

[Download](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B9kgRfv-Hh22ZjRVTWg4ZmtaMHc/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
